percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Zach Winters
Zach Winters is a Son of Aquilon, Roman God of the North Wind. He has been on no quests. Backstory Hi my name is Zach and I am a bit different. I for one was born in a blizzard in Northern Wisconsin during the Winter X Games. We never got to the hospital we had to stay in the cabin. My Mom was a world champion Snow Boarder. My dad... I never met him he died on the way to the cabin to be with my mom. From stories she told me he is the only person in the world to have the gold medal in snowboarding, Ski jumping, captain of the US Hockey team and down hill ski. He was the worlds best and he died the night I was born. When I got older my mom and I traveled a lot all over the north home schooled. But we would always train together every day. I told my mom that I wanted to be better than my dad. I became a super star at 15 . My first Winter X games in Colorado were dedicated to my father. I competed in three events and I kicked butt I won all three and got two world records. That night was a night I will never forget. My mom and I were throwing our after party just her and I eating pop corn watching movies. I went to the bathroom and the cabin Exploded and I was knocked unconscious. I woke up hours later in a snow drift next to the cabin I ran in covered in ice the flames I found my moms body and I lost it. It was the biggest blizzard the north has ever seen. I ran to the mountains and went on a rampage. I was up there for about a week when I was calmed down by a women searching for me. She was beautiful with snow white skin and jet black hair. She told me she was looking for me. she sat me down and explained everything to me. She told me she was my sister Kinone the goddess of the snow and she knows a place she could send me to teach me combat and how to avenge my my Mom She told me the god Vulcan sent his sons to torch and kill me and my family because he feared me and talents. She sent me to camp warrior a camp full of half blood monsters and other demi gods. there I learned everything but I felt out of place I was the only mortal/god half blood every body looked like they wanted to eat me. We were told to hail Kronos and the titans, I hated them I hated this camp and I couldn't run away they always found me. The monsters would love to challenge me in duels and fights and I would always smoke them my body could turn into ice armor and nothing could hurt me I could fly not to high (learned the hard way) and I could move fresh water that came from ice (great lakes) if it was snow or ice at one point I can control it. I also can freeze anything I want. The camp but me in charge because I was the best fighter my sister came and told me about a Percy Jackson and said I was to lead an army against him in New York. I led all the half monsters and other gross things onto New York were we fought the others I quickly noticed Percy and I charged at him didnt even get close when I was knocked out of the sky and landed in the woods of long island. A man in full winter gear came out at me and sat me down I charged to attack but I was frozen. he looked like santa to me but like a more badass Santa he was ready for war. he looked at me and said I though you were dead was always watching for you and rooting for you in the x games. the night your mom died I begged Jupiter to look for you. I looked up to him and said who are you and how do you know me . Jupiter needs to fall I screamed at him..(thunder ) he looks up father I will take care of this he was brain washed by his evil sister He then tells me the true story and how my sister killed my mom so she could use me in the big war against the gods and it was not my destiny to kill Percy it was to help him. there I am confused I don't know who to believe. he told me in time I will know what is right he handed me a sword and said its name was frost bite. you will learn the ways of being a true hero. there It took a few days I found myself passed out in the strawberry fields and woke up on a porch with a hairy man waking me up saying were did I come from. and I saw a blond hair women holding back Percy from killing me calling me traitor and then he broke free and knocked me out. and that how I got here Everything you need to know FUN FACTS Zach can only stay above the equator if he goes below he will become powerless none of his element powers will work. Zach powers are very close with posidens and zeus. Because of that the big three made the four wind gods not to have kids beacuse their sons and daughters will be very wild and hard to control. Powers Zachs Powers are really cool. *Powers don't wanna brag but I am pretty Powerful *He can fly pretty high and fast i just can't go under the equator *He can control fresh water above the equator ( only if that water once was snow or ice) *When He fights Zach uses his elements to use. He make it very cold and brings up the wind and start attacking. *I coat my self in a very thick layer of ice as a added armour. *My blade can freeze anything it can touch *I am very good at Winter sports *Very fast(not hermes fast) and Agile *Makes snowballs and has wicked aim Personality Zach has had a very rough life. He tries to make friends but every friend he makes gets hurt or died. He like to fly solo and so he only hurts him self and not the ones he loves. Chiron once said Zach was really Brash and foolish for leaving camp and visting his father, Well Chiron was right Zach fought off thousands of monsters and ice soilders leading to his sister Kioane Zach at camp like to teach younger campers how to control there elemental powers,He also gives out snowbording lessons for free. He tried to keep a level head so he doesn't loose it but there are times when Zach has a really bad day and goes to the center of the woods and flash freezes everything . Zach Has a great sence of humor and loves to throw snowballs at people and make them slip on ice. He made the only ice rink in the camp inside the hermes cabin, Family : Family is what defines Zach . He thought his father was killed the day he was born. His mom was slayed by his evil half sister Kione. Kione later tells Zach it was the sons of '''Notus '''the southern wind god. Zach was enraged and his sister sent him to Camp Warrior were he was brain washed and told his destiny was to go and kill percy jackson.. See battle of NYC for more info : Battle of New York : Zach was tricked into serving Kronos by his sister. And he was apointed captain of his legion of monsters and Demi Gods. Zach Charged at the battle of the Brooklyn Brigdge there his armys decimated the camp half blood defenders. Zach saw his chance at destining and charged at Percy. Percy felt the cold get to him as Zach charged. right before zach attacked he dissaperd with a flash zach and landed in Long Island. He then met his father and he showed Zach who he really is and were to go. It took Zach weeks to get to camp half blood. : Camp Half Blood : Zach found the strawberry feilds and passed out, he was rushed to the big house . Zach was on the verge of dying Chiron used achient healing technics to heal him. Turns out Zach was waging war with in himself he didnt know what was right . He was confused who to beilve or not Zach was clamined right on spot. After Zach healed he was then attacked by Percy who rememberd Zach leading an army to kill him. Ever since that moment Zach and Percy have been chief enemies. They dont like each other but they will work together. And gods help us the day they fight together they would be unstoppable. : The Candanian Attack : April 2013 things have been really weird Percy and his crew were gone. And the camp got alot of new kids a camper got really sick and a quest was issued . Zach challanged Michela a daughter of posiden, After beating her ( ) Zach took her up in the sky and showed her he could fly. Michela made Zach promis not to drop her. Zach flew above camp and sencsed an attack and droppd michela in the lake. He was then met by a group of storm spirts. Zach fought them off and called for help. He then faced off agianst his half sister and things got really brutal Zach won the fight by slashing Kiones beutiful face . He then was rushed to the medical tent . He owes his life to michela and Richey Garza. they responded to the attack and saved him. Zach was wanted more info on the attack so he packed up and left with out permisson of chiron . He met his dad and realised he was trapped and tired to get the hell out. He ran into a group of wind spirtes and they showed him a way. Zach knew he bit off more than he could chew and sent a message to camp halfblood were his postion was over ran my monsters and ice soilders.. He sent out a windspirt with his sword to the camp to give it to Michela the one who smells like salt. Zach later broke threw and was making it twords the border when he sent a message to chiron and then was captured by Kione and here army. Zach is currently being torched and is awaiting rescue : Zachs First Camp Halfblood Quest Alright, so as most of you know, Luke Theron, Zach Winters, and I arrived on camp last night. We kind of crashed our plane in the lake, so that needs to get salvaged. And now for the quest summary report part thing. * Chiron chose the three of us to go to New Rome in California and try to convince the Romans living there to come to Camp * We prepared and readied for the trip * Luke transported us (via plant-travel) to a train station and headed to California * We notice that the conductor was a cyclops, which meant we were in trouble * Zach verified that the cyclops was Reid, Chris's brother. Reid informed us that the train was transporting monsters to New Rome * The train was derailed and attacked by barbarian campers. We found ourselves up against many monsters and enemy campers * As the fighting continues, we realized there were more monsters than we had energy * I told Luke and Zach to get away from the train. When we were all at a safe distance, I detonated the explosives I had set earlier * We crossed the hill and walked into New Rome * Luke and I freshened up while Zach spoke to the Senate * The Romans did not all want to leave the camp, but they settled on sending 600 people, 500 legion soldiers and 100 civilians * We decided to take planes to get back to camp and that we would skydive to get in * While the engineers worked over the night, we joined the party * The next morning, a migraine filled one, the pilots and Romans made the preparations for flight * In the air, on the way home, we encountered some storm spirits * After dealing with them, a few drakons showed up. We made the drakons focus our plane in order to let the other two get to camp safely * While Luke, Zach, and Jason killed off the last of the drakons, I noticed the pilot had been killed * I took control of the plane while Luke messaged the Posiedon cabin to soften our landing * The plane (crash) landed on the lake as Luke and I jumped out; Jason and Zach landed (dang flyers) after us In conclusion, most of the Romans made it to camp safely as the other two pilots went back to California. We only lost ~20 men, but gained another ~600. The fallen men have been properly respected, and the Poseidon cabin is working on extracting the plane out of the lake. I would have to say that the quest went along pretty well. : He was given the task to talk to the romans and convince them to move to camp half blood, The following is a report submitted by Richy to Chrion. : The Bird Attack : Zach was chilling in his Cabin when he heard the alarm, He suited up and flew to the battle taking out many killer birds, He then charged a Griffon and took it down. Not so luckey Zach got his legs stuck and couldnt move. And the dead bird crushed his legs. while on the ground Zach fought of giant chickens from charging the camp. He then crawed his way back to camp. He is currently Roomates next to Emerald "healing"